Looking Through your eyes
by Yunnie Yuae
Summary: Tidus is the new boy and Yuna's the neighbour...they both like eachother but refuse to admit it... because... of their past secrets.... better summary inside R&R...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is going to be about the gang in Final Fantasy X & X2 cause I just finished the games and I wanna try a romantic story once in a while… one where no one dies or have angst suicidal thoughts…**

Summary:

Tidus is new in town, starting a new life with his new guardian Auron. Yuna is his weird neurotic neighbor who lives with her crazy happy go lucky cousin Rikku and childhood friend and guardian Lulu…

It's so obvious that Yuna and Tidus falls in love at first sight but refuse to express due to certain (lots of weird) issues they have… loads of problems and secrets…

Plus all the important people of both games are in this, and there will be their stories…

But it's mostly about Tidus and Yuna…

**R&R plz… thanks…**

Looking through your eyes

_Disclaimer: I know, I don't own Final Fantasy X or X2…_

Chapter 1– Eyes on you … 

A van pulled up to a neat little house in one of those quiet suburban neighborhoods overlooking the ocean. Out of the van stepped a teenage boy with shockingly handsome features and unruly blond hair that struck up all over the place, and a slightly older woman, who looked positively relieved at the sight of the house…

"I think we're here" the woman smiled wearily muttering something under her breath…

"You're late" a man's voice stopped them.

"Auron" Tidus greeted him half heartedly.

Auron was waiting for them on the front porch, he was a man in his early forties, yet he looked a bit younger. Maybe because of the overwhelming feel of his strength still present, he had the look of a retired warrior, which he was, but still possessing the strength to fight…

"You've grown boy" Auron said gruffly.

Tidus cocked his eyebrow, '_he hasn't changed…'_

The woman handed Auron a folder "here are all the legal documents concerning the child's custody…"

Tidus pouted at the prospect of being called a child

"… You can send these back later…" the woman's voice was droning on

Slightly bored that it was taking this much time, Tidus was staring blankly at the neat rows of flowers, planted on the side of the house…

The voices were distant now; he'd walked far away from them. He was watching the way the trees were swaying in the breeze. Everything here was different from the city, trees and plants were a rare sight there… so were flowers…

And it was also quiet, a rare luxury. He could almost feel relaxed. Yeah this was going to take sometime to get used to…

"Aarrrggghhh! how could you!" someone shrieked from the opposite lawn, surprising Tidus.

"Sorry sorry" another voice was yelling…

Tidus walked over to see what the matter was when he was struck by the sight of a girl... his heart missed a beat.

Her short brown hair was ruffled, she was wearing a large nightshirt with the words _'I'm out of my mind, leave a message'_. Her face and arms had smudges that looked suspiciously like chocolate, her eyes had small dark circles under them, her face was fixed in a tired but angry scowl, and she looked like she'd stayed awake all night but despite all that she was…

Breathtaking…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" the other girl, a blond was screeching, trying to duck the lawn ornaments the brown haired girl was hurling at her "I told you I'm sorry – ow" a tiny gnome hit her shoulder.

"I stayed up all night making that, how could you just eat it like that?" she sighed, calming down a bit "what am I going to do now?" she stared at the ground looking like she was going to cry.

"Oh sorry Yu- Hey" the blond girl she spotted Tidus watching behind the hedge.

"Hi" she said brightly like she'd known him all her life "I'm Rikku…what's your name? You're new here right?"

"Tidus, yeah I'm new here" he nodded weakly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. His wandered over Rikku's shoulders, his eyes searching for the brunette, but she seemed to have disappeared as soon as Rikku acknowledged him.

Rikku must have noticed "You're looking for Yunie aren't you?"

"Huh what?" Tidus took a step back, startled because Rikku had suddenly leaned forwards towards him.

"You like her don't you?" she went all shifty eyed.

"W- what?" Tidus stammered despite himself "Like who?" he squeaked

"That big meanie who just threw the paper-mâché gnome at me just now" she smiled knowingly "By the way her name is Yuna, she's sixteen and she likes orchids, Skittles, she has a Naruto plushie and her favorite band is Lillix…"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Tidus muttered feeling more and more uncomfortable…

"Because–"

Fortunately that moment she was interrupted by Auron.

"Hey you boy, where are you?"

"Whoa, you're with him?" Rikku whispered at Tidus

"Yeah why?"

"Good luck, that old man is majorly whacked"

"Thanks for the warning" he said before walking towards his new guardian

'_Yuna huh?' _

"I can't believe it" Yuna said coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a purple towel.

"What?" her perky cousin asked looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I mean I was on the lawn, wearing a dumb-" she stopped for a moment unable to find a proper profanity to describe her _disgraceful_ nightshirt which was now tragically in the laundry basket looking very insignificant "- wearing that!-" she said finally, pointing her finger at it accusingly "A-and my hair was horribly wrong… why is my hair always wrong?" she touched her damp hair.

"Wait-" Rikku laughed suddenly "you're not saying that… you like him?"

"What? No, I do not!" Yuna yelled, the vases on the dresser vibrated with the sound.

"Like who? I didn't say anyone's name" Rikku grinned evilly, and Yuna wished that she had really murdered her little cousin on the lawn…

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said firmly, walking behind the screen used to divide their room.

"I mean about Tidus… you know the _guy_ who saw you _wearing that!_" Rikku mimicked Yuna perfectly.

"What guy?" Yuna chose to be difficult.

"Our new neighbor, you know he's going to live with Sir Auron"

"No way! You warned him didn't you?"

"Yeah, I told him to be careful" Rikku giggled "Wow, I think you got it good, you really like him and you guys haven't even spoke a word yet"

"You know what I think O' dear cousin of mine" Yuna came out from behind the screen wearing a clean shirt and shorts, also wearing big fake smile. Rikku cocked her eyebrow inquisitively "I think you're making up all this just so I would go out with a guy, any guy…" she shrugged "didn't you think the milkman liked me last week?" Yuna said very sarcastically.

"Well, he _was_ _looking you up_, – and what is wrong with you? You've never gone out with anyone you're whole life…" Rikku sighed "I don't get it …"

"What?"

"You always act like you want somebody to love you, to take care of you but every time someone gets close to you; you push them away like you're the ice queen or something…" Rikku stared at her cousin with the most serious expression that she's had in years "I just don't get it Yunie, don't you want to fall in love? Don't you want someone to hold you when you're crying, or when you're scared…"

"I don't need to hear this…" Yuna's voice turned steely "I don't want to. You know why? Because I don't care…, even if I never fall in love… or find someone. I'm sorry but it's my choice"

"Well, I hope you can live with your damn choice" Rikku muttered before storming out of their room and slamming the door loudly behind her.

"I'm sorry Rikku" Yuna whispered after Rikku had gone, a single tear rolled down her cheek…

'_I'm sorry'_

Tidus was nervous. Funny that his hands seem to fidget and it felt numb at the same time. He'd had been tossing and turning all night, remembering her face… her quick anger and her ridiculously large nightshirt. Her face kept intruding his mind so much so that he'd spent the night watching TV in the living room…

Not that he looked it, he had looked _bad _when he checked it in the mirror that morning, but he'd taken extra pains to ensure that his dark circles were completely gone... And he looked perfect. He wanted to congratulate himself when he finished, no one would ever know…

"You stayed up all night didn't you?" a voice filled with sunshine spoke out of nowhere…

"Wha -" Tidus jumped "Rikku, you just gave me a heart attack" he said clutching his chest, gasping.

"Tell me" Rikku said "you did stay up all night didn't you?"

Tidus sighed, better to tell the truth. Rikku was amazingly accurate at predicting stuff "I did stay up all night, but how'd you know all this?"

"I'm psychic" Rikku whispered mysteriously.

Tidus gave her a tiny smile "you're insane"

"And I love every minute of it" Rikku laughed in good humor as her cousin appeared from around the corner.

"Rikku, I told you not to leave without me– um…." Yuna stopped, and stared at Tidus blushing slightly.

Tidus blinked "Hello, I'm…"

"Tidus… I know Rikku told me" She held out her hand "My name's…"

"Yuna…I know Rikku told me about you too" he took her hand, grinning like a typical idiot.

'_She looks… amazing'_, he thought unable to tear his eyes off of her. She was wearing a pink miniskirt and a matching white tank-top with a pink butterfly on it… but that wasn't what made her so special, she had these most mesmerizing eyes… one blue and one green but he felt as he could see her soul through them and it was beautiful. His heart seemed to have missed several beats but he couldn't really notice… he could only see those soulful eyes…

Yuna bit her bottom lip nervously '_why is he staring at me like that?'_ then her heart sank _'oh shit, he's looking at my eyes… he thinks I'm a freak…'_ but she couldn't help but stare at him, regardless of what he thought of her.

After what seemed like forever both of them were grimly reminded of the real world by Rikku…

"Um guys… the bus is here" she whispered quietly but the both of them jumped apart like they'd been shocked.

"I … uh… so I'll see you around?" Yuna asked, absent-mindedly pulling her hand from his, she'd no idea they'd been holding hands for the last few minutes…

"You will" Tidus promised, mentally cursing the bus for coming so soon…

"Come on" Rikku tugged at Tidus's shirt "You're supposed to start your first day at Besaid High today weren't you?"

"Oh yeah" Tidus replied blankly, letting her drag him into the bus.

He got on the bus and chose the back seat, as faraway from Yuna as he could… for some reason he wanted to think that he was nervous because it was his first day at school. But he knew he was nervous because of something else… _someone else…_

'_How in hell did I forget about school?_' he thought furiously then stared at the front of the bus, at a certain girl… and his heart wanted to breakout of his ribcage…

………'_oh god what's happening to me?' _

**A/N: Like? The romance has already started…**

**It's a bit shorter then I wanted it to be… but I'm sleepy checks watch oh god it's 5:23am… I should really get some sleep before I turn into a vampire completely…**

**I'll finish this even if you don't review… but I'd appreciate it if you Review for me… just to know how I've done…**

**R&R if you like or even if you don't like… constructive criticism accepted… flames accepted… Even though it's half heartedly… until next time ja ne… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just started this after I finished editing the last chapter, I can't wait to finish it, and then maybe I'd get back to my morbid ways… I'm actually happy these days… which is really weird for me.**

_Thanks to the reviewers: tidusxyuna604 (yeah thanks… she is? That's cool coz she's a bit like me too, but not too much I hope…), TgIiDgUiS (boy, it was hard spelling that), Dancing Summoner (ThankZ) & Rikku's Twin (I'll try okay)_

Looking through your eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or X2…or any of its characters…so no suing please…_

Chapter 2– the new boy…

"Class, we have a new student with us today" Tidus heard the teacher say inside the classroom, the cue for him to come in…

But he wasn't nervous, not by long shot; he'd been really famous in Zanarkand for being the star Blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes, one of the best teams in Spira. Nope he wasn't nervous at all…

"Come on in Tidus" the teacher said opening the door and he obediently walked in… it was the same reaction every time… everyone stared for a moment then started muttering and looking at him curiously, everyone with that same question…

_Is that really him?_

"This is Tidus; Tidus is from the city of Zanarkand, he just moved here so I want you guys to give him a warm welcome alright" the teacher's voice was now barely audible above the excited chattering… "Tidus, why don't you sit over there, at the back" the teacher pointed towards the very back of the classroom.

"Sure" he said staring at his new classmates for the first time, searching for that one face. He let out a sigh of relief when he found that she wasn't there, at the same time he felt a strange loneliness coming over him. Mentally shaking it off, he walked towards the back and sat down dropping his backpack onto the desk.

"Hi" the flirtatious looking blond girl beside him smiled at him "Welcome to Besaid High, I'm Leblanc"

"Thanks for the welcome" he smiled in a neutral manner and turned back to the teacher, almost the whole class was watching him still. The girl, Leblanc was just trembling with suppressed glee…

Yeah this was it; the perks of being famous… somehow he didn't feel like enjoying it anymore. _'This is going to be a long day'_ he thought trying to ignore the looks everyone was still giving him.

"Hey, have you heard?" Leblanc said to Rikku at lunch. The girls were sitting at their usual table, everyone except Yuna, who made a hasty goodbye saying she had some work to do in the library…

"Nope, I do not know what you're going on about?" Rikku played with her fries, a familiar mischievous smile played on her lips…

"You're really obnoxious, you know that?" she flashed a dirty look at Rikku and continued "the star player of the Zanarkand Abes is here"

"Yeah right" Lenne gave a fake laugh, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, next thing you know the moon will turn blue…" Paine muttered sarcastically.

"Well actually loves, he is here and he smiled at me in homeroom today"

"Now I know she's making it up" Rikku laughed.

"Honestly, when did you suddenly take interest in sports?" Lenne said twirling a strand of her hair.

"Think she's possessed by a Blitzball crazed spirit?"

"I agree –"

"That guy is totally hot-" Leblanc remarked with a wistful look on her face.

"Wait nobody panic, it's still Leblanc…" Rikku said in mock indignation. The three of them started laughing… Leblanc ignored them, going on and on about the star of the Zanarkand Abes…

"He's the Blitz prodigy from Zanarkand and …"

"Tell me, did you find out all this from someone?" Paine asked her tone dry "The last time I checked, you didn't know if Blitzball was even a sport" which forced Leblanc to stare at her mouth open…

"Okay chill… we know it's got nothing to do with sports. So what's his name anyway?" Lenne said smiling at both of them.

"Okay…" Leblanc said brightly but Paine cut her off.

"His name is Tidus-" Paine answered being the only one in the group who watched Blitzball.

Rikku who was drinking her juice suddenly spat it all out, coughing convulsively.

"Thank you, I always wanted to be sprayed with orange pulp" Paine said so calmly yet looking murderously at Rikku.

"Just go and clean up, you'll be fine" Lenne said quickly. As soon as she was gone both Lenne and Leblanc turned to Rikku…

"What's going on?"

"Well, I met Tidus the other day, he's my new neighbor" She replied sheepishly.

"That's great" Leblanc said cheerfully "I can come over to your house and-"

"That's the problem, he likes Yuna" Rikku burst out suddenly…

"What?" Both Lenne and Leblanc cried simultaneously.

"It's true" Rikku muttered quietly "And I think Yunie likes him too"

"You've got to be kidding… Ms iron-pants herself, she doesn't like anyone. I thought for sure she was a lesbian before she admitted that she thought Tezuka's stomach was sexy…"

"I think it's interesting" that would be Lenne "Yuna actually talking to a guy, that's worth celebrating"

"What about me?" Leblanc let out a shriek, the whole cafeteria stopped for a moment and glared at her.

"What?" Leblanc looked around menacingly, and nobody dare challenge her.

"Let's make this interesting…" Lenne started reluctantly and both girls knew she was up to something "…why don't we make a bet, to see who he lik– "

"What are you playing at?" Leblanc started but Lenne ignored her.

"I say a hundred bucks to Leblanc, and Rikku you can bet for Yuna. In any case we'll find out who he likes in the end…"

"You drunk again?" Leblanc muttered innocently and Lenne glared at her.

"Hey, I'm rooting for you"

"Yuna will never agree to something like this" Rikku said tentatively "Believe me I've tried…"

"So you'll just have to make sure she gets closer to him without even knowing it" Lenne folded her arms, smiling. She was winning now… Rikku wanted it too but she just didn't know it yet.

"Hey guys" a _very_ familiar voice called over from the lunch line…

"Oh shit! Yuna's coming" Lenne sent a panicked look at the girls… "Decide quick…"

"Well…" Rikku wondered out loud.

"No way, Yuna is my fri-" Leblanc started obviously scared she'd lose to Yuna.

_CRASH!_

All three girls turned their heads towards the commotion. So did everyone else in the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry… I just… I wasn't…." Yuna was trying to apologize to a silver haired boy, who seemed to have been attacked by Yuna's food tray, the front of his shirt was splattered with mayonnaise, and milk, it seemed from the dripping liquid… bits of salad was stuck to his shirt and pants "I'm so sorry…" she was stammering immensely. Half of the cafeteria was laughing at them…

"Okay, I'm in…" Leblanc grinned suddenly and Rikku's eyebrows shot up indignantly

"Its okay…" the boy was now trying to calm a tearful Yuna "It's fine, it was an accident…. I should have watched where I was going"

"I'm really sorry… is there anything I could do…. Like the dry-cleaning bill? Or I could…"

"No it's okay" the boy smiled understandably "don't worry about it"

"I think…. I'm in too" Rikku muttered staring at her hopeless cousin.

Tidus was waiting for the bus when he heard Rikku's voice.

"Hiiiiiiiii……"

He turned around and greeted her with a smile "Hi Rikku"

"How was your first day?" Rikku asked cheerfully making him forget the awkwardness of the last few hours.

"Fine" He muttered quickly, ignoring half the crowd at the bus stop "everyone was nice…"

"Really? How nice?"

Tidus knew what was coming to him.

"Okay, I'm the _star player_ of the Zanarkand Abes…"

"I didn't ask you" she said solemnly then laughed…

"You are annoying" he mumbled giving her a small smile.

"Hi" a voluptuous voice said making them both stop suddenly; they both looked back and saw Leblanc smiling at Tidus like he was the best thing since sliced bread.

"Er… you're in my English class right?" Tidus managed without choking, the girl was wearing the most revealing shirt, and she wasn't wearing that before. Rikku's eyebrows lifted repulsively.

Leblanc giggled "You remembered"

Tidus winced; actually he's forgotten her name but he was afraid to say…

"Rikku!" Leblanc gushed suddenly spotting her "you know him?"

"He's my neighbor, I to-"

"That's great…" she dismissed her quickly and turned towards Tidus "you want to go around town with me later?"

"Huh?" Tidus jumped backwards as Leblanc leaned closer to him…

"You're new here, I wondered if you wanted to sightsee with m-"

"Well he can't." Rikku interrupted determinedly.

"What?" Leblanc twirled on Rikku "WHY?" she exclaimed her voice rising to an octave.

Tidus winced… she had very good vocal range…

"Because…Because… um" Rikku stared at Tidus for help, then spotted Yuna walking towards them "He's having dinner with us this evening"

"Hi guys" Yuna smiled at her three friends "What's up?"

"Hey" Tidus smiled at her feeling slightly flushed…

"Hi Yunie"

Leblanc was the only one who didn't greet her; she was still too busy glaring at Rikku to notice…

"So whatcha doing?" Yuna looked at Rikku from Leblanc "Anything I should know?"

"Tidus is coming to dinner tonight" Rikku folded her arms casually ignoring Yuna's surprised reaction.

"But Lulu's coming tonight"

"That's right, he can't come" Leblanc told Rikku matter-of-factly.

"All the more reason to" Rikku mustered after a long breath "we're having a big dinner anyways, and we never seem to finish anything so I thought why not invite our new neighbor and his grouchy guardian as a sort of a housewarming…"

Yuna sighed "Well alright" she said finally giving up. Fighting her no good cousin was always her bad point…

"Really?" Rikku looked utterly surprised.

Yuna nodded her head lightly.

"Yaiii" Rikku hugged her and Yuna smiled at Tidus helplessly

"Thanks" his voice sounded relieved. He smiled at her, feeling the giddiness he felt every time he was close to her. A bubble of hope started to swell in his chest; _maybe this might be a chance to get to know her better…_ he suddenly felt euphoric, and paid little attention to the things around him…

Then all of the sudden Yuna's voice came bursting in "Sure Leblanc, you can come too"

That stupid bubble burst…

_Then again, maybe not…._

A: Like it? Review plz…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's chapter three for you- hope you'll like. This is sort of a reminiscence of my life with my crazy cousins, and half of this really happened... anyways R&R plz…**

**I would have updated sooner but there was a problem with my computer…sowwy guys…**

_Thanks to the reviewers: tidusxyuna604 (well… there is still a chance of that but I really haven't decided yet) KHfreak1992 (here you are) Dancing Summoner (well… see for yourself, it's gonna be pretty funny) ShalBrenfan (thanks ur swyt) VDJK (please pray for that coz I can only write when I'm in the mood)… & (last but not least thanks) digitalgirl189… _

Looking through your eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X & X2 … but heed my words; I will own it as soon as my dad agrees to buy me the CDs…so wait just a little longer…_

Chapter 3– Dinner disaster…

"Oh man, this is bad" Rikku muttered to herself, pacing around their kitchen.

"It's okay" Yuna smiled trying to reassure her "Lulu said she's going to be late anyway"

"That's not it!" she cried rushing towards the window and back…

"Stop it; you're going to wear a hole through the floor" Yuna grabbed Rikku and perched her on a stool with much difficulty…

"Oh no…" Rikku rocked back and forth, and pointed at the window…

Lightning flashed in the distance…a storm was coming…

"Oh grow up, it's just lightning" Yuna snickered, at the same time there was a loud knock on the backdoor…

"Why is your DAMN doorbell not working?" Leblanc demanded strolling in, wearing a seductively low cut black tank top with a matching miniskirt, a designer buckle belt and she was also wearing a…

"High heels…? Why are you wearing high heels at a casual dinner?" Rikku remarked at the mess it made dragging in plenty of dirt and grass from the backyard…

Leblanc's eyes moved from Yuna to Rikku "Because I _can_" she snapped finally.

Yuna smiled impishly "okay, now you _can_ clean up the mess"

Before she could protest Yuna had already pulled out a broom and handed it to her. She started sweeping out the dirt…and it was in this opportune moment that Tidus arrived with his _grouchy_ guardian…

"In my day girls tended to dress more adequately their age" a deep voice made the three girls jump simultaneously, Tidus was standing behind him smiling sheepishly.

"Tidus" Leblanc gushed ignoring the old man and rushing into his arms… making Tidus blush maroon.

Yuna and Rikku giggled, Auron was definitely not talking about them, they were both wearing t-shirts and sweat pants… the only thing remotely insulting about their clothes were the red scrawled letterings _'DUDE WTF?'_ on Rikku's shirt…

"AHEM…" Rikku coughed, trying get the attention of Leblanc who was determinedly clinging onto Tidus…

As expected, Leblanc glared at Rikku, but she continued nevertheless…

"Why don't everyone sit down for the moment, I think Lulu will be arriving soon" Rikku announced, turning on the mini TV "Also dinner will be ready in a minute"

"Kids" Auron muttered dully, changing the channel to some sports channel…

Yuna pulled Rikku into the living room "Now what?"

Rikku looked affronted "what do you mean now what?"

"We can't keep these people here; we don't even know when Lulu is coming"

"So?" the look on her face was very daring…

"Rikku…" Yuna warned in a slow calm voice "…you are not going to mutter some lame excuse and make them leave"

"Okay"

"And you can't start this dinner before Lulu comes, I worked hard perfecting this dinner, you are not going to ruin it"

"Gotcha" Rikku nodded obediently

Yuna bit her lip hard, hoping the pain would dull out all the profanities her mouth was threatening to deluge on her young cousin…

"Is everything alright?"

Tidus was standing in the doorway…

"Hey, how did you get away from Ms. Possessive there?" Rikku changed the subject ignoring Yuna, who looked like she was ready to blow up…

"She's watching a rerun of last years blitz ball highlights; highlighting my career" He shrugged "Is she in anyways dangerous or unhinged that she's throwing herself at me?"

"No, I think she likes you" Yuna said coldly glaring at Rikku.

Rikku glared back, forgetting Tidus was there "well, since when did Leblanc stop lusting after the new meat?"

"She's not like that at all" Yuna lied trying to think of one such situation that Leblanc had not lusted after the um… _new meat_

"Well, shows how much you know her!" Rikku yelled.

"You don't know her like you think!" Yuna yelled back.

"Is this a private discussion or can anyone join in?" Tidus interrupted folding his arms over his chest "I'm the _new meat_?" he voiced harshly.

Both girls stared at him… an unavoidable silence ensued….

That moment there was the sound of the front door opening and…

"I'm home…" Lulu's voice echoed into the living room, moments later a young woman, who looked like she was in her early-twenties came in with a carrier-case, followed by a young man with disturbingly orange hair, who was cradling a large bottle of red wine, like secret lovers they carefully ventured into the living room… unaware of the three startled teenagers…

"Yuna, Rikku, we need to tal-" she started then stopped, that was when she finally noticed the three of them staring at them awkwardly…

"So tell me Tidus, how you felt when you received the award for the youngest professional Blitzball player in history?"

Tidus muttered something incoherently between bites…

"I'm sorry what?" Leblanc asked cheerfully leaning forwards in her chair, much as she hated it, she was forced to sit next to sir Auron, Rikku was on her left, next to her was, the young man who introduced himself as, Wakka, then Tidus and Yuna, on Yuna's left was Lulu…

"There is no such thing as the award for the youngest player in history" Wakka informed her, touching his plate uneasily "Tidus won the award for the youngest player to score most points in one season"

Tidus gave Wakka a strange look which read, _Ah a kindred spirit…_why he actually bothered to, he didn't know… truth be told he was bored, was now doubting why he came to this stupid dinner in the first place?

_Oh yeah you wanted to get to know Yuna better…_his conscience taunted him. Well he got to know that she thought of him as a sex bunny… a boy toy… fresh meat for her lustful friends. His mouth had literally filled up with vomit when he heard her defend that indefinite clingy woman who had spent the last half an hour pretending to be smart enough to converse and at the same time trying to get her feet on his lap from under the table… it was utterly repulsive…

It was another thing that his heart was bouncing off the walls when he was sitting so close to her… of course she was staring ahead, oblivious to his stares…

'_Bloody organ…' _Tidus thought savagely '_wiled by another pretty face…'_

"ACHOO!" Yuna sneezed abruptly.

"Here" Tidus whipped up his hankie and covered her nose with it. "Now, blow."

And although it seemed childish, Yuna did what she was told and blushed feeling the warmth of his hand behind the cloth.

"Feel better?" Tidus asked automatically staring at her with concerned eyes…

What she was about to say was soon forgotten as a chunk of lasagna flew up suddenly and landed on Yuna's hair…and before anyone could react to that…

Rikku shot up, dumped the whole contents of her plate on to Leblanc's perfectly blow-dried hair with a flood of obscenities …

"RIKKU!" Lulu and Wakka cried simultaneously. Everyone was staring at her, well everyone except Auron, who was still eating calmly regardless of what just happened.

"YOU LITTLE CUNT" Leblanc shrieked grabbing the pitcher and flinging its contents at Rikku, managing to soak Tidus and Wakka in the process … and it started…within minutes everyone was flinging food at each other… only Lulu and Auron were seated…

"WHORE" Rikku threw a handful of meat spaghetti at Leblanc

"BITCH" Leblanc screeched countering with the fried fish…

"HEY" Tidus yelled when the fish hit him instead of Rikku, he grabbed a handful of salad and flung it at the bickering twins…

"RIKKU" Yuna screamed, dodging the spaghetti, with unintended flew in the wrong direction… her hand flew to the bread basket…

"STOP IT" Wakka tried to block the flying bread rolls aiming at his face.

Lulu sighed dropping her head onto the table exasperatedly; all the while Auron was still eating oblivious to the battle scene before him…

"OW" Yuna cried ducking under the table after a French roll smacked her eye… she squeezed her eyes shut willing herself not to cry…

"Are you alright?" a soft voice spoke, Yuna's uninjured eye snapped open

_Tidus? _

"I'm fine" she managed without spluttering… somehow…

"Here, let me see" Tidus touched her face gently opening her now blood-shot eye, he blew into it softly "Does it hurt now?"

Yuna shook her head, realizing with a soft gasp that his face was dangerously close to hers…his breath tickling her face. Blushing deeply she quickly looked away from his cerulean eyes… her head was reeling due to his unwelcome presence, her heart beat frantically, she was terrified that he'd hear the deafening noise they were making… as the same time she never wanted to leave his side, it was unnerving…

"Sorry about this" Yuna murmured giving a fake laugh "So much for dinner huh?"

"Actually it wasn't so bad" Tidus lied "it's exciting, in a…destructive sort of way"

"Hah" She smiled weakly at him, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yuna…" Tidus whispered, he wiped the tear with his thumb "…don't cry"

Yuna looked up, stared into his comforting eyes… "I'm sorry I… "

He grinned making a face "its okay, you did well… Wakka had no chance against you and he's the Blitzball player… "

Yuna tried to laugh, more tears trickled down her cheeks "Thanks" she whispered wiping her eyes gently…

Tidus shrugged "you're welcome" he smiled at her, she smiled back…

_She really was a strange girl… _

The lecturing lasted a good fifteen minutes in which everyone flinched uneasily as Lulu shouted at Rikku and Leblanc while Auron had finished his dinner and was picking at a stray blob of jelly on the table…Wakka stood way back shooting terrified looks at her, dreading that he might be next… Outside the rain had started pouring and that was why they got dismissed so early. When she finally finished everyone sighed happily and swiftly tried to make their escapes before Lulu found anything else to yell about.

"We should do this again sometime" Auron said dryly "though I'd like to taste all the food varieties the next time"

Lulu glared at him and Rikku giggled nervously "hehehe…"

"Take care Lu..." Wakka touched her gently on her shoulder before walking out. Rikku nudged Yuna, it wasn't normal for Lulu and Wakka to be intimate… sure Wakka was one of her closest friends since childhood, the only one who called her Lu but they were never more then friends. Lulu had loved Wakka's younger brother, Chappu, since forever and everyone thought they were going to get married, that was until last year when he died unexpectedly.

"Bye" Tidus smiled at the girls "I'll see y-" he started but Leblanc suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Tidus, it's raining" she glanced up at him adoringly.

"Uh huh" Tidus nodded perplexed "So it is"

"Can you Pleeease take me home?" she fluttered her eyes, an expression which was ruined by bits of food still in her hair.

"um…" he grew uneasy "er… well"

"Why don't you ask Wakka take you, his house is in the north side too, he can drop you off" Rikku replied helpfully.

"But…" Leblanc started then was stopped by a death glare from Lulu.

"I think you should go before this storm gets any worse, don't you think?" Lulu said in the calm voice she used when she was really mad.

Leblanc frowned but left without a word, leaving only Tidus behind.

"Thanks for dinner girls" he smiled widely and walked out after Auron.

"That was fun" Rikku giggled, "Did you see her face?"

Yuna bit her bottom lip "much as I appreciate you coming to my defense that was not _fun_…"

"Whatever, you had fun… Tidus was staring at you all night. Plus he was even worried that you might have hurt yourself in the food fight" she wrinkled her nose "should I spell it out for you. He-likes-you"

"_Rikku…"_ Yuna warned yet a faint blush crept up her face. Rikku grinned at her cousin; they were just about to run upstairs for a well deserved bath when a coughing noise stopped them.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Both of them stared down at Lulu, she was holding out cleaning supplies from the closet.

"Bummer" Yuna muttered taking a mop.

"Ditto" Rikku agreed thinking about the mess in the kitchen.

_It was going to be a long night…_

"Wow I'm pooped" Rikku murmured strolling out of the bathroom wrapped in her yellow towel.

"Me too" Yuna yawned stretching on top of her duvet "that was the hardest two hours of my life. Next time you organize a food fight please tell me beforehand so I can escape it"

"Haha… very funny" Rikku flopped onto her bed, burrowing under her duvet "Mmmmm… I'm so tired… that spaghetti sauce is hard to wash out from my hair…" she mumbled half asleep already. Then suddenly she sat up whilst the whole room lighted up unexpectedly.

"Ohmygodthisisnothappeningagain" she muttered incoherently jumping onto Yuna's bed and glomming to her tightly "Ihatelighting.ihatethunder" she almost started crying.

"Rikku… can't… breathe…" Yuna choked trying to pry off her hands unsuccessfully. Within a few seconds she was untangled but Rikku resumed her whimpering on the floor.

"Its coming" Rikku started rocking back and forth… "it's coming…"

It came, the deafening sound of thunder reverberated through the house, and it actually shook at the sound… Rikku jumped up from the floor and plopped on to Yuna's bed again as a second lighting strike illuminated the room.

"For god's sake. Its. Only. Thunder." Yuna exclaimed calmly "it's not going to come in and grab you…"

"Yunie…" Rikku's grip tightened "it's…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she shrieked ducking under the duvet. The crashing sound echoed again, this time much louder then before.

"Rikku don-" Yuna started to say when the lights suddenly went off enveloping them in darkness… both of them stopped talking for a moment… their breathing growing hard, heartbeat quickening….

Then suddenly that tranquility was quickly filled in by their echoing screams…

**A: Sorta sucks… yeah REVIEW Plz… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: um… this one's got a bit of angst but you don't mind, do you? And it's a bit confusing… I was trying to cry when I wrote it but the feel didn't come that much but you should really decide yourselves… maybe I should edit this no?**

_Thanks to the reviewers: Rikku's twin, Kitsu Kurasei, TgIiDgUis, digitalgirl189… thank you all… and here's the newest chapter._

Looking through your eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X & X2 … yes I really don't. _

Chapter 4– Lulu's confession

Their screams echoed through the house… Lulu let out a small laugh through her tears… she should have expected this when the lights went out.

Typical… Rikku was terrified of thunder, and Yuna was terrified of the dark… soon they'd be coming to her room and begging for her to keep them safe. It was like having two small kids for her roommates and her as their mother; even though Lulu was only a couple of years older then them, she usually didn't mind it… but tonight she needed to be alone, nevertheless she could see that nothing could keep them away at a time like this…

Soon the screaming stopped and then there was a slight scampering noise indicating that the girls were already making their way to her room.

Another loud boom shook the house, there was a startled cry outside her room and something banged against the door...

"Come in" her voice quivered slightly.

"Oh thank god you're not mad at us" Yuna muttered in the faint light, Lulu could see that she was dragging in her cousin, who held her in a death grip. Quietly both of them climbed on to the master bed like they always did when they were scared… both on either side of Lulu so both of them could feel safe at her side…

"I'm sorry I'll never start a food fight again, just please please stop" Rikku yelled at the storm, and Yuna laughed nervously.

There was a small silence as the sound of thunder boomed, echoing into the night. Rikku clung onto Lulu but did not scream out this time.

"Lulu, are you crying?" Yuna asked suddenly, the room lighted up, and she was spared from answering as the next rumble of thunder silenced them. Lulu hoped she'd forget it but when it quieted down Yuna repeated the question.

"It's nothing" Lulu whispered quickly but she was unable to keep the hurt out of her voice, and then winced. Of course would Yuna notice it; she was too keyed into the people around her…

"Lulu what's wrong?" Yuna asked sounding like the grown up for once. Rikku squinted at Lulu in the darkness.

"Yeah, if anyone's hurt you, we'd break thei-" the rest of the sentence was drowned out by thunder but Rikku didn't notice it this time.

"Please tell us, you're scaring me" Yuna's voice was a plead, Lulu turned away wishing they'd just go back to their room and leave her alone, she wasn't ready to face the truth… her hand automatically flew to her stomach… thank god it was dark, they would have instantly noticed…

"Lulu, come on. Please tell us" Rikku tugged her hand now, determined to find out the secret. But she couldn't, she was lost for words… couldn't explain it. God she felt like crying…

Another thunder crash literally shook the house but the girls were no longer noticing it. Lulu trembled, silent tears trailing down her cheeks, a sob escaped her…

"Oh god… you're not dying are you?" Rikku cried suddenly hugging her "don't worry we'll get the best healthcare we can afford… nothing's going to happen to you, nothing yo-" the rest of her words were cut off by the rumble…

Then suddenly something unbelievable happened…

Lulu burst into laughter… not a real laugh; more like tried to then started sobbing…

Rikku's eyes went wild "What..?"

"Lulu?" Yuna interrupted sternly "what's wrong?"

"…"

"I know you Lulu…" Yuna whispered squeezing her hand "and I know you can't act to save your life…So what's wrong"

Lightning illuminated the room again, the thundering sound echoed loudly but Yuna did not flinch…

"I'm…" she started tentatively "I'm just scared…that's all"

"…and what are you scared of?"

"Being alone…" Lulu replied quietly, almost childishly. Yuna stopped suddenly, sensing her pain…all of them was like that in some aspect…orphaned and alone. In Rikku's case, estranged from her family seeing that she was the only girl, but they had each other now… but sometimes even that wasn't enough… because in the end, it'd always be like that…

"Why? We're not going to leave you alone you know… no matter what?" Rikku piped up enthusiastically then added "erm… except when you get married or move in with your boyfri-"

"Shhhhhh…" Yuna interrupted making a blind slap in the dark and catching Rikku's nose…

"YEOWCH!" she yelled over the thunder.

Lulu stiffened, Yuna must have felt it because she then apologized.

"Sorry… I… she didn't mean it. I know you still haven't forgotten about him… but Chapp-" but Lulu interrupted her.

"This isn't about him" Lulu said lightly, but there was unmasked pain in her voice "I've accepted his death…"

"Oh" Yuna said then waited.

There was a silence, a long one; the world held its breath, even the thunder hesitated for that one moment…

"I'm pregnant…"

The shrieking that followed was, surprisingly, louder then the thunder as the other two girls clung to Lulu squealing maniacally in joy, she hoped. Honestly she wasn't sure right now, and she didn't care she had other things to worry about. Both girls had trapped her between them hugging her in a lethal three way hug with Lulu in the middle…

"Oh my god, Lulu… you're going to be a mom" Rikku yelled hysterically hugging her tightly "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Rikku…" Lulu breathed "I don't think that's…"

"Oh Lulu…" Yuna squealed "I'm so glad… I thought something horrible happened to you. I was so scared… why didn't you tell us?"

Lulu breathed in, then counted to ten…

"There's something I need to tell you girls…" Lulu began quietly "remember last month… on the anniversary of Chappu's death… you guys had to go to camp…"

Rikku touched her shoulder "we're sorry about that"

"… It's not that…" Lulu shook her head tearfully "I… I'm so stupid…" she cried abruptly burying her head in Yuna's shoulder.

"Lulu" Yuna breathed fondling her hair lightly, she didn't know what to say, it was usually Lulu who consoled her when she was depressed, and seeing her like this wasn't easy… for both of them. Rikku calmed down and both of them waited for her to continue the story…

"… after you two left, I got so lonely… and… then he came unexpected…" she sniffed loudly "I never wanted to hurt him… oh god what was I thinking?"

"What happened?" Rikku tightened her hold on her shoulder, she and Yuna exchanged glances… even with Lulu's vague descriptions they both knew who _he_ was…

"We started talking about Chappu, and I think I drank a few glasses of wine… and then we started…" Lulu gulped "…kissing and… I didn't mean for it to happen. I was drunk… and I thought he was-" Lulu broke off unable to continue.

'… _Chappu'_ Yuna thought completing her sentence for her, hugging Lulu protectively. _'Poor Lulu…'_ She was the only one who knew of how much Lulu actually loved Chappu, she'd been shattered at the news of his death yet she never showed it. For the weeks that followed, long before Rikku came to live with them, Yuna would sometimes awake to hear heart-wrenching sobs echoing from her room… then she would cover her ears and pretend it never happened because she knew; come morning and Lulu would be her neat normal self, no traces of any emotion in her… worse then that she'd deny it. It killed her not being able to reassure her in anyway but she knew her enough to trust her. Lulu healed in her own way…

"I'm so sorry…" Lulu choked and both girls tightened their hold on her, comfortingly. For the first time both girls had forgotten their fears, determined to protect Lulu for once… like she'd done for them countless times…

It was still dark when he woke; his mind was filled with disturbing dreams of diverse varieties of food chasing him… thunderous drums and one certain girl smiling…

Tidus stretched lightly, turning over comfortably like a small kitten. He poked his head out of his duvet hesitantly then took note of the clock on his bed table. 6:56 it read.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought dubiously staring at the window, the dark rain clouds were looming treacherously overhead, and viciously splattering rainwater onto his window, and it was his first Saturday here… he was hoping a run in with the neighbor girls… but from the look of things, that wasn't going to happen…

"Yeah… only an idiot would come out in this rain" Tidus told himself quietly. And then he yawned just about to go back to sleep when his eyes caught a flash of color in the downpour…

"Huh?" he suddenly jerked towards the window, so fast that he got tangled in the duvet then went crashing to the floor suffering some damage… when he finally untangled from the mess, he slowly limped to the window… what he saw, he could never get used to as the moment he did, he was immobilized for a few seconds… completely caught by surprise…

Down in the opposing backyard, a girl was dancing in the downpour, her short brown hair was sticking to her scalp rather boyishly, her clothes… (This time a black tank top and claret colored knickerbockers) were entirely soaked but as always she looked fabulous. She moved around gracefully, every moment flawless… a quiet kind of grace… mesmerizing yet almost tame…

Without thinking his legs had started to move towards the stairs, and he was hurrying down the stairs, desperately making his way to meet her…

**A: … no comments… (I can't explain it)… REVIEW plz… **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to my cousin Naashi who died last year. She died on a rainy day. I remember running to her house and thinking even the skies are crying… and I felt content that they were sharing my pain of losing a precious person… **

**Major Fluff issues in this chapter but please please don't hurt me! And don't be compelled to hurt me after reading this one… I don't what came over me…**

**Anyways R&R… **

_Thanks to the reviewers: Kitsu Kurasei (um remember the last time Tidus saw her in the backyard, wearing this huuuge shirt…and the second answer is that she's crazy like me D) Rikku's twin (thankee, I thought you'd been angry at me. Glad that you're not) Digitalgirl89(thank you so much, and I know too…because I'm the author.) and ShalBrenfan(thank you Izzy, hope you like this one too)_

Looking through your eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X & X2 … I never will so quit nagging me. _

Chapter 5- Sweet beginnings… 

_Ie-yui…_

Yuna closed her eyes, moving forwards in the cadence of the song… she twirled, her arms moved forwards gracefully, then curved into an arc over her head…

_Nobome-nu…_

She sang as she moved; her voice soothingly eerie…

_Re-nmiri…Yojuyogo _

She stopped in mid-step, savoring the words leisurely… then twirled again, her right leg lifted slightly… then she whirled again, flourishing both arms in slow motion…

_Hasatekanae… _

_Kutamae…_

Smiling Yuna lifted her shoulders in a shrug; hugging herself tightly, as if finally noticing how cold she really was…

"Nice song" an overly familiar voice praised.

Yuna's eyes flew open "Tidus…" she yelled nearly slipping

"Whoa… sorry" Tidus exclaimed going to her rescue, then stopped about a foot from her, blushing slightly "I didn't mean to scare you… sorry"

There was a silence. Not a silence per se but you'd get the idea…

"Um… you dance… very well" Tidus began nervously; there was something about this girl that made his heart rocket painfully. Every time he was close to her he turned into a flustering idiot… it was just not fair…

"Thank you" Yuna replied equally apprehensively "Do you know it's called the Sending?"

"No… I've heard of it but I've never seen anyone perform it… isn't that the dance Summoners were said to perform when people die?"

"It is… my father taught me, he used to say that whenever the skies open up to shed their tears, someone very dear is lost… so I dance for the safe journey of that precious person…"

Tidus didn't reply, just stared at her in awe…

Yuna blushed beetroot, holding her hands over her face "I'm sounding like an idiot aren't I?"

"No…" he smiled at her "it makes sense… really"

Yuna pouted childishly and that made Tidus smile even harder.

"Sorry…" Tidus raised his hands in defense "… you are not an idiot in anyway… you're just special" he stared at her intently "no other girl I know will ever miss out in a sleep-in to dance in the rain… that's why you are… so special"

Her eyes widened unexpectedly, and then she turned away shyly. There was another silence as both of them struggled to say something else… anything else…

"You are getting wet" Yuna murmured softly, staring at the clouds above… it touched Tidus that she was more concerned for him then her own self. To tell the truth, he'd been wanting to close his arms around her when he'd first seen her dancing in the rain, to protect her from it, but when he'd come down he'd been too bedazzled to remember that…

"And you're already wet" he pointed out bluntly.

"So?" she seemed to be amused "I'll be fine"

"Hey… I won't leave you here…" Tidus burst out suddenly "I mean… I'll stay with you if you want"

"Do… you really want to…?" she gazed at Tidus making him weak at the knees.

"Yeah" he nodded "absolutely" Yuna stared at the wet grass for a moment then looked up suddenly.

"Alright then…" Yuna smiled, a gentle radiance that lighted up her face "…Shall we dance?" she held out her hand. And Tidus gaped at her incredulously…

Heart hammering in his chest, he gulped trying to say something that didn't sound too cheesy and inconvenient but his damn brain was refusing to work in front of her... until…

"I can't dance a sending" Tidus managed finally, in a helpless voice.

"Do you want to dance the sending?" she asked and Tidus shook his head.

Yuna smiled nervously taking his hand. Tidus smiled too, trying to ignore the jolt of sensation he got when their hands met. He stared at her apprehensively as she took his other hand and placing it on the small of her back…

"Is this weird?" Yuna asked after a moment, she then leaned against him gradually, making him burn up inside. Not to mention the overly exhilarated grin on his face…

"N-no, why should it be?"

"No reason"

And there was another silence; both of them didn't want to break it this time, it was too peaceful and not a bit awkward…

After what seemed hours of tranquil, Yuna let out a deep breath "This is nice"

He was tongue-tied for a moment then Yuna tilted her head and whispered to him.

"Thank you for dancing with me"

"Sure, no problem"

There was a pause, both of them stopped… stepping away from each other they both started to fumble for words.

"We… s-should really get inside now…"

"Are you cold?" Tidus asked uncertainly, he didn't want her to go but he didn't want her to catch a cold either…

"No" her answer was quick.

"I'm uh… hungry?" she offered making Tidus laugh out loud.

"Me too" Tidus grinned at her.

"Want to have a traditional Besaid breakfast?"

"I'd love to"

"LULU!"

Rikku shriek woke her in the early hours of the morning. Lulu groaned, this was one of the downsides of having Rikku around … she clearly hadn't the slightest idea on time or that weekends were universally known as the time to catch up on beauty sleep. Of course Lulu could understand… Rikku had lived with her Y chromosome counterparts so long that she might just be dysfunctional but it was very annoying to be woken up every single time like this just because she was from that barbaric island called Bikanel…

"LULU!" there was that screech again. Lulu covered her face under the pillows pretending to be asleep… if Yuna could pretend sleep and fool her, so can she…

"WAKE UP LULU…" Rikku squealed grabbing her arm painfully…

"WHAT?" Lulu snapped bolting up. Rikku shrank back at the sound and gulped. Lulu wasn't the type to exhibit such outbursts…

Rikku gulped again then answered "Someone's knocking on the backdoor"

Lulu sighed, looked at the fire moogle clock on her dresser "its 7.23…"

Rikku gaped, then pointed to the window "But it's raining… only a lunatic will be out in this pouring rain" honestly Lulu had no sense.

Lulu sighed again, then giving up, she rose and grabbed her robe. With Rikku clutching her hand, they both made way into the kitchen. The noise was coming from here… Rikku's grip tightened and Lulu found that she was dreading the moment she opened the door.

"Do it…" Rikku hissed from behind her.

Lulu rolled her eyes, pushing away the 'only lunatics run around in the rain' thoughts from her mind her hand closed around the doorknob…. Then taking a deep breath she turned it.

It gave a slight creak, the door slid open and both of them were gaping at the sight before them.

"Yuna?" Lulu exclaimed

"Tidus?" Rikku exclaimed

"Hi Lulu" Yuna greeted her while shivering uncontrollably. Tidus gave a slight nod also shivering. It was a sight, both of them looked like drowned rats…

Lulu's mind did a really exaggerated vision of Yuna and Tidus running around in the rain like lunatics, and stifled a laugh.

"Oh go on and change before you catch a cold" Lulu ordered "Rikku show Tidus to the guest room, get him some warm clothes"

Rikku gave her a look then bustled up the stairs with Tidus and Yuna following behind…

By the time they came down Lulu had already made breakfast…

Tidus moved towards the table in silent dread, he was wearing an oversized orange tee and black shorts with a green scarf Rikku gave him to prevent his damp hair falling over his eyes. He looked around and the girls were giving him strange looks. He gulped…

"Sit down" Lulu motioned Tidus to sit which he did immediately; he was still scared of her from the previous night's experience. Plus she looked Goth, and Goth women were known to be erm… angry?

A silence followed, Lulu was staring at Tidus who reddened after a while. Rikku was trying to get Yuna's attention by kicking her under the table; since Yuna had stubbornly refused to tell her what they had been doing out in the rain…

"What were you doing out in the rain?" Lulu asked Yuna and Rikku's eyes lit up like Christmas had come early for her.

"Well-" she struggled to answer since she'd been scolded many times for dancing in the rain but this time Tidus came to her rescue.

"It wasn't her fault… it was mine" Tidus lied "She was just keeping me company"

"Really?" Rikku perked up "What were you two doing out there?"

"We da-"

"That's not important Rikku" Yuna interrupted then to Tidus she said "Try the cream cheese omelets, Lulu makes great omelets"

Tidus obeyed quietly while Lulu and Rikku were laughing inwardly. Yuna was nervously chewing the corner of her flat bread trying not to look at anyone…

Any idiot would know both of them were crazy about each other…

"That was very good…" Tidus remarked after finally swallowing the omelet, okay he was too nervous to taste the thing; this was one of those trials thingys every guy has to take… it was in some sort of manual that says how to get along with your girl's roommates… if he failed here, they were going to poison her mind against him… and…

'_Stop overreacting you idiot' _his mind screamed at him and he flinched nervously. That's when he realized that Rikku had just talked to him.

"What?" Tidus asked

Rikku leaned forwards, "See I told you he looks like him"

"What?" Tidus repeated shaking his head in confusion.

"She says you look like Chappu" Yuna answered dully.

"uh…"

"Chappu was Wakka's brother, he died last year…" Lulu said quietly, there was a hint of sadness in her voice "and you do look a lot like him"

"Y-you mean Chappu of the Besaid Aurochs? I heard of him, he was a great Blitzball player. A legend…" Tidus paused looking perplexed "do I really look that much like him?"

To that Lulu smiled "uh huh… you're even wearing one of his favorite shirts…"

"Really?" Tidus yelled sounding like a total dolt "Weird"

"You know what's even weirder?" Rikku asked sneakily "Chappu was Yuna's first crush…"

Tidus blushed deep crimson "W-what?" he choked.

"Rikku… stop harassing our guest" Yuna cried interrupting "try the chutney with the shortbreads"

Tidus proceeded to eat the mixed condiment, a low flush overtaking his face.

"But it's true…" Lulu joined in "Chappu was the only boy Yuna liked when she was young"

"Really?" his eyes went wild "What about Wakka then?"

"Wakka was too… grownup then. He was the one who took care of everyone" Lulu said "After the peccadillo war, most of us didn't know what to do but Wakka took care of us… me, Yuna and Chappu…"

"Chappu was a bit of an idiot… so all the girls liked him" Yuna explained.

"A total dolt, but he was brave…" Lulu agreed

"And sweet" Yuna added and Rikku rolled her eyes…

"He sounds like a great guy…" Tidus said to Lulu "You guys are lucky to have known him"

"Yeah" Lulu sighed "Taste the mashed potato special" she pushed the plate at Tidus who groaned… the girls laughed

"I'll bring this back" Tidus said implying to the umbrella he was holding. He started to go then stopped "I'm sorry about before… the rain thing"

Lulu was struggling not to laugh "as long as you two don't catch colds I suppose"

"So it's okay then?"

Lulu nodded. When he was gone Lulu turned to Yuna "He's really cute isn't he?"

Yuna beamed "very"

"Do you like him?" she asked finally unable to keep the joy out of her voice.

Yuna's smile faltered then she turned to face her guardian.

"No" her voice stilled with finality "I don't"

**A: SORRY about so many things… but I cannot explain it … but if it's that bad you may criticize and if it's any consolation… I'm not really from an English background and I'm really inarticulate so sorry… tapes mouth shut **

**P.s. will explain more about the peccadillo war… in the later chapters…**

**REVIEW plz…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for being away so long, been busy. Anyone know how to cure writer's block coz I need help bad… **

**Anyways FYI to those who didn't notice Yuna was singing the 'Hymn of the Fayth' in the last chapter… and _Peccadillo wars_ changed to _Great war_ (I have edited the last chapter) R&R**

**And on a totally different note: I FINISHED FFX2 100 praise me jumps up and down**

_Thanks to the reviewers...Rikku's twin (thank you and I will try) digitalgirl89 (arigatho and I'm sure Yuna has a good reason for that) TgIiDgUiS (here…) Kitsu Kurasei (Is that albhe? And I'm from a small country in Asia… that'll explain it I hope?) KHfreak1992 (I'm trying guys) _

Looking through your eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X & X2 …and you can't sue me either… so sowwy._

Chapter 6 – Brothers & rivalries… 

Tidus was restless… So far the whole day had been unbelievably boring… except for that unforgettable breakfast with the girls… and he'd been obsessing about it over the last few hours… but still… it was so boring stuck here alone. He almost wished Auron was there with him which was weird because he usually hated Auron's company…

"Urgh…" Tidus grunted glancing at clock in the hallway then returning to the living room. It was still ten fifteen… he began pacing around the room then flopped on to the sofa clicking on the TV. Five minutes later he was pacing around again, cursing the rain…

Then almost abruptly he crossed the living room to the front door. Then pushing open the front door he wandered out into the rain aimlessly…

Elsewhere Wakka was sitting on a park bench staring up at the rain… the rain was beating at his face harshly but it was okay. He was by some means pleased of it.

'_The rain washes away all the pain…' _he heard a familiar voice say in his mind. Wakka smiled remembering his little brother and his _wise_ words… that guy was almost a fortune cookie… and how he missed him.

Chappu loved rainy days… he loved soaking in the rain. Yeah he did idiotic things… and it was in those days that he missed his brother most. Just imagining the idiot running around in the rain, all happy and buoyant brought a smile to his face.

The clouds were moving… the wind swayed several trees along the path, Wakka sighed thinking about all the things that happened in the past two months then wished his little brother was here so he could talk to him…

And like a heavenly intervention a boy appeared in the distance, running towards him, cad in a familiar orange t-shirt, the boy moved closer…

'_Chappu?' _His heart jumped, the boy had a very familiar green scarf tied around his forehead just like Chappu used to wear… Wakka stood up so abruptly that the boy jumped back in surprise, eyes wide…

"Wakka?"the boy yelped clearly startled.

"Y-you?" he gasped then took a hold of himself; it was only the boy from last night. Tidus… Prodigy Blitzer from Zanarkand… not Chappu…

"Hey are you okay?" the boy, Tidus was staring at him concernedly.

Wakka shook his head "sorry, I was kind of spaced out" he stared at Tidus "you kinda look like…"

"…Chappu, yeah Lulu already told me that this morning" he shrugged "incidentally I'm even wearing his clothes…" Tidus gave a sheepish look at him "Sorry"

"It's fine" Wakka sat down on the bench, when he didn't say anything for a few minutes Tidus sat down next to him looking bored…

"So how was Lu today?" Wakka muttered absentmindedly as Tidus leaned against the bench, stretching…

"She was really chirpy… I was surprised…" Tidus said in a low voice "…I got really scared of her last night"

Wakka let out a loud laugh then smiled broadly at him "that's Lu for ya. She's got a hell of a temper but …" his voice softened "… she's really amazing…"

"You really love her don't you?" Tidus said suddenly, Wakka blushed so bad that Tidus started laughing…

"I do not" Wakka exclaimed too confused to sound convincing.

"Oh but you do, you just don't know it yet then" Tidus laughed trying to catch his breath and failing…

"I do know that I-" Wakka stopped as the devil incarnate in front of him laughed even loudly "how'd you do that?"

"So you admit that you love her?" Tidus replied cockily.

He had a talent for getting under his skin…

Wakka groaned inwardly "Okay okay I love her, just stop laughing…"

Tidus stopped immediately, staring at Wakka with intense eyes, and then he dropped his gaze to the ground "You know you should really tell her this"

"Ya, but it's not that simple…"

"Yeah she loved your younger brother and now he's dead… I've heard" he paused "but he's not coming back… and she's still going to be alone"

"She'll find someone else…" Wakka added selflessly "As long as she's hap-"

"You could make her happy" Tidus pointed out interrupting. Wakka gave him a look… then he stared at him because he suddenly reminded him of someone he knew...

"What?" Tidus yelled

"Nothing, ya just remind me of him"

"Chappu? What? Again?" Tidus looked so startled that it was hilarious.

"Yeah, but Chappu wasn't so perceptive… thank god for that"

"About him being an idiot right?" Tidus muttered inattentively "the girls kept talking about it as if it was a good thing"

Wakka grinned, scratching his head, laughing inside "Ya know come to think of it, that part is similar…"

"Shut up" Tidus growled crossing his arms and turning away.

"Uh huh, definitely Chappu…" Wakka abruptly reached out and ruffled his hair roughly, surprising Tidus. Surprising himself even more as he wasn't one to show affection easily but with this boy, it seemed normal, as it he had a right to make fun of him or extend unwanted affection…

"Hey man, I am not a kid…" he yelled trying to pull away, Wakka started laughing…

"Shut up" Tidus glowered, punching him playfully "I'm not Chappu"

"Okay" Wakka gave up "Friends?"

"How about star Blitzer and overly crazy fan-guy person with a touching problem?" Tidus said overanxiously and Wakka raised his eyebrows…

"Neighbors?"

"We're not neighbors..."

"How about we made it War Buddies?"

"Never been to a war" Tidus replied sheepishly then said quietly "er… brothers?"

"You're not Chappu…" Wakka pretended to be annoyed "And you don't even want to be Chappu…"

"Hey I can be Tidus" Tidus said darkly "And I always wanted a brother…"

"Yeah right" Wakka tried to hide the stupid grin on his face.

"… to beat up my dad when he got drunk and…"

"Okay Okay, no need to beg… I'll beat up your dad for you…" he held up his hands like he meant business then took one look at Tidus and both of them burst into laughter simultaneously…

And it was as if sitting out in the rain laughing maniacally with a stranger whom he'd met just last night was the most natural thing in the world, but some howit'd happened, he'd found a precious person… sure Chappu couldn't be replaced but he'd found someone else who was just as special as his idiot kid brother… just as entertaining…

And boy was he glad…

Leblanc was rolling comfortably in her king-size bed, resolving not to put a toe out of bed today because it was too darn cold to do anything except loll around in bed, hoping to get nice dreams about pretty boy… for entertainment.

"Ohh Tidus…" she moaned hugging her bright pink pillow, imagining him next to her all warm and toasty… arms wrapped around her… oh how she wished it could be true… she yawned closing her eyes and was about to go in to another round of daydreaming when her phone rang…

She cursed loudly then ignored it so that the machine could get it…

"Hi loves, Leblanc here, I'm out now so just leave a message and I'll get back to you later…" her cheery voice greeted followed by a beep then Lenne's voice spoke sounding furious…

"What the hell are you doing? Pick up the damn phone already… Rikku just called… she says that Yuna and Tidus just spent the whole morning together in the rain, doing god knows what…"

"What?" Leblanc cried grabbing the phone and slamming the receiver on her ears in her haste. It hurt…

"Leblanc…" Lenne cried from the opposite end "What's wrong with you, it's Yuna we're talking about? She doesn't even look at boys…"

"I know. I know… Lenne…" Leblanc tried to calm her blabbering friend.

"You don't know, I'm going to lose hundred bucks because you are going to lose to Yuna…"

And Leblanc rolled her eyes…

"Why do you always associate 'everything' with money?" Leblanc interrupted.

There was a pause then finally Lenne answered sounding slightly harassed "I am trying… to help you get this guy… but you don't even care… not even a thank you about how I'm sticking o-"

"Lenne…"

"And you know…" she started indigently.

"Lenne!" Leblanc yelled into the receiver.

"What?" She burst out no longer sounding neurotic.

"Don't worry, love you'll get your hundred bucks…"

"Really?" the hopefulness in her voice was more then Leblanc could take.

"Yes, and what's more Tidus will never see it coming…" she whispered her voice sounding slightly seductive at a very bold idea she'd just had.

"OOOhhh…" Lenne squealed "What's on your mind?"

Leblanc smiled mysteriously to no one particular "You'll see…"

And that was that…

**A: Okay you guys; be scared, as from now onwards…. Tidus is in mortal danger… but you know I can't tell you…. Just kidding… but it's gonna be a hell of a lot funnier… Ja ne… until next time…**

**P.S. anyone who thinks Lenne should be nice, raise hands… coz personally I feel she should be a little bitchy… and let Yuna be the all saint right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: here's chapter 7… oh yeah… it's… ……..(insert suitable word), I cannot even imagine what possessed me to write this chapter like this, but I did, like I was possessed so there's a good chance that I might have been possessed… but please grabs random reader's feet don't kill me… Though there's a good chance most of you will hate me and will try a horrifyingly cheesy attempt at my life. Gomen… I've been watching 'Bleach' too much lately and it's making me over the top weirder then usual…**

_Thanks to the reviewers :( I honestly love you guys, not that way but you'll get the idea...)Izzy (I have given up using you user name…. thank you so much) KHfreak1992 (you too thanks)Rikku's twin (I hear ya, Lenne should be different from Yuna) Lady Ari (thank you, and Shuyin might appear… who knows… dancing in the rain is romantic don't you think?) Eternal-FEAR (love your username… p.s. don't worry) _

_oh yeah I've edited the last chapter and the replies are in it… _

Looking through your eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X & X2 …I'll tell you when I do…I pinky promise…_

Chapter 7 – PG-13 in action…

"Thanks for the ride…" he called as Wakka's blue van disappeared in the rain, it was still pouring hard… Tidus shook the water out of his hair, and reached for the door handle. Funny, he didn't remember not locking the door, but it was open… he didn't think about it that much, maybe Auron decided to drop in early…

"I'm home" He yelled, pulling the wet t-shirt over his head and dropping it onto the floor.

"Tidus?" a female voice made him freeze; he gulped and turned slowly almost dreading it…

"Leblanc, er… hi" he managed to say without choking at the state of her low cut top "h-how'd you get in here?"

She didn't answer just kept staring at him, with a horrifying jolt he realized he wasn't-wearing-a-shirt… his hands shot up to cover himself.

"Er… y-yeah... I-I'll just go ch-change now" he stammered blushing furiously; she was still staring at him, looking sort of carnal. Oh god it scared him…

"Tidus…" she smiled seductively moving towards him, his heartbeat grew faster… with what he didn't know, but he suddenly felt trapped.

"erm…" his voice just abandoned the effort to speak, he was too appalled to even think of anything to say as she pressed against him. His whole body went rigid.

"Alright" she smiled cheerfully "go change" and he was relieved to get away from her, to be honest he wasn't sure what to make with her…

He took his time getting down, when he came, he was wearing a large sweater and pants… to which he knew Leblanc was disapprove, that's why he wore it. And to protect himself for her excessive staring…

"Hey" she greeted him when he came down "I thought I'd make you some lunch since you must be hungry"

"What?" He exclaimed, surprised to see this side of her. He never expected her to be well… housewife-y but she pretty much looked the part wearing Auron's shocking pink apron with the words, 'kiss the cook'. Miracles really do happen.

"Stop hanging your mouth open, it's bad" Leblanc teased. Tidus looked around, the food looked delicious, come to think of it, his mouth was starting to water at the sight of the food, and he hadn't had anything to eat in hours.

"Here" She gave him something that looked like noodles in a soup thingy filled with small mushrooms and other organic looking substances…

"What is that?" he was a little weary of the food. Though he'd grown accustomed to her strange behavior…

"Home made Ramen" she smiled like she was cracking a joke "eat"

"Oh" he said taking a sip "it's good" he sipped some more, and chewed the noodles obediently "Wow"

"Try the salted fish" she said pushing it closer to him, for some reason it made him think of Yuna and that funny slightly embarrassing breakfast they all had that morning.

"There you go" She praised mistaking his smile for something else. She poured him a glass of 'Orangu Soda' from the refrigerator and plopped down on the chair next to him, smiling mysteriously. And she didn't touch a speck of the food…

She was right by the mark… it didn't take even half an hour. Tidus was stoned. He was her little puppet… and she was the all awesome puppeteer.

"Tidus darling, would you come here please" Leblanc purred settling down on the kitchen sofa just a few feet from the table. Tidus obliged walking to her almost like a zombie, but she pushed that morbid thought out of her mind and concentrated on what was to happen.

"Mmmmmm…" Tidus murmured droping down and nearly falling over. Leblanc caught him before he fell off the sofa.

"Okay not going as she hoped" She whispered out loud, giggling nervously. But that was before Tidus did something really amazing… he leaned down and kissed her… probably because of the drug she fed him…

But Wow… he was a damn good kisser.

His encircled her small waist, still kissing her deeply passionately. She swooned; falling back on the sofa… then clung to him, moaning and her hands were everywhere, caressing him under that dreadful shirt; tangled in his hair… all the while he was kissing her so skillfully, she wanted to cry. Leblanc was rarely overcome by anything sexual, so it shocked her that Tidus could make her feel like that…

Gradually the kiss finished, Tidus let out a breathless sigh as he pulled away, Leblanc smiled at him admiringly… somehow, that kiss was proof, that he was hers… only hers…

Tidus leaned in, trying desperately to kiss her again. Leblanc held him back placing her index finger on his lips…

"Not yet love, I'm still breathless" she whispered her lips eerily close to his. Tidus moaned, plunking his head on her shoulder…

"But… I… I love you…" he whispered weakly.

Leblanc beamed, the feeling of conquest washing over her.

"…_Yuna_"

"WHAT?" Leblanc exclaimed grabbing him by the front of his sweater "What did you say?" but Tidus was completely out of it, his head dropped to his side… "Wait" Leblanc cupped his face desperately, trying to wake him.

She was so consumed by what he'd said that she neglected to notice the back door opening… and Rikku bursting in like she'd been possessed…

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING BUGGER SHIT, YOU'RE TRIED TO RAPE HIM?"

"So let me get this straight, YOU DRUGGED HIS RAMEN?" Rikku exclaimed after Leblanc had calmed her down enough to talk or so she thought "WHAT HE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? HE COULD HAVE BEEN POISIONED…"

"Hey, I was careful…"

"But he's still drugged" Rikku pointed out "you're lucky, Yuna didn't come here. There would have been a hell of a lot to explain to her if she did…"

"Why? What's wrong with her walking in on us making out?" Leblanc muttered petulantly.

"Because one, it wasn't even a proper make out session, Tidus was half-dead. Two, she doesn't know about the bet, you'd have to explain about that and three, she is highly emotional, if she saw Tidus like that, she'd probably call the cops or something"

There was a silence…

"What should we do about him now" Leblanc pointed at Tidus who was now lying spread-eagled on the sofa.

"You clean up and leave… I'll stay with him till he comes to" Rikku said calmly.

"B-but-but" Leblanc surprised herself by stammering like an idiot.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him that you drugged him and tried to take advantage of him." Rikku said somewhat sarcastically "Besides… we will both have to explain exactly why you decided to violate him all of a sudden. That would go against the rules of the bet"

"There are rules?" Leblanc exclaimed, eyes going wild.

Rikku grinned "No" then her eyes turned steely "now get going before he wakes up…"

Leblanc obeyed quickly, and had rushed out before Rikku could stop her. Rikku sighed exasperatedly, getting up from her chair and walking to the table. She started stacking the plates, taking them to the sink and cleaning… this went on for a while, by the time she was finished, Tidus was stirring.

"Hi" Rikku grinned reassuringly "how are you feeling now?"

"Rikku?" he lifted his stupor filled eyes "I feel awful, what happened?"

"Well, you collapsed… maybe you're coming down with something" Rikku touched his forehead with the back of her hand "…yeah it feels a bit warm"

"How did I just-" he muttered squinting "I don't remember… and where's Leblanc?"

"erm… you must be hallucinating, I'm the only one here" Rikku laughed out loud slapping him nervously "I think you spent too much time in the rain"

Tidus stared at her "What are you doing here anyways?"

Rikku grinned uneasily "I came to return your clothes, found you on the floor unconscious so I stayed back, Why?" the truth was that she had a suspicious feeling when Lenne called her to keep the 'money ready'… but she couldn't say that to Tidus could she?

"Urghh…" Tidus groaned holding his head in his arms "This is like a bloody hangover" he muttered standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep… let you self out and thanks for saving me Rikku" he gave her a weak smile.

'_Oh you have no idea'_ Rikku thought giving him a friendly wave. Opening the back door she stared into the rain, a rigid look upon her face. She hadn't thought they would go this far on a stupid bet but then it made her more determined to save Tidus from 'Silicon Valley Bitch'. She huffed; she didn't need anyone else to take care of those two retards. She was enough…

'_Oh get ready girls, because this means war…'_

A: Gomen, this might be more or less cornier then most of my chapters and it's a bit forced… but I wanted to upload today because I'm going to be away for a bit. So Ja ne… till next time.

Also can you guys tell me if you read any interesting stories… I need the inspiration…

And 'watch Bleach…' because it's nice…

I'm blubbering… gomen nasai, well bye, I'll miss you guys…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: "SORRY" I've been so busy that I haven't had time to even sleep and then I got writer's block for not writing for so long and then my comp got a virus (it's still there) so it's getting formatted soon cries I didn't mean to not write… I'm sorry for being so long… also my Pendrive is also being slowly killed by the virus so I had to use a CD to transfer all my documents to the cyber station… I don't have the net at home so it's hard work. Gomen nasai again. Hope you like this chapter… R&R…enjoy.**

** Also, I gave up editing Great Wars, but since there are more then one Great Wars, I change the names when I feel like it. That last Great War was called _Tsúmi_… (Tsúmi is Japanese for Sin according to a very dated dictionary, but if you guys find a better word for it tell me…) **

**Furthermore you will get a very looong chapter to make up for my absence... **

_Thanks a LOT to the reviewers: Izzy (I'm back….) Kairi (much as I want to kill Leblanc, she's needed in the later chapters, btw- the bet ends in a hilarious situation)Rikku's twin (I've updated) Kitsu Kurasei (glad ur pcs okay) azn pride always & Digitalgirl89 (thanks both of you)_

Looking through your eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy X series… how many times do I have to say that? I. Don't. Own. It._

Chapter 8 – Mixed feelings and Rikku Avenger I

Lulu sat on the porch swing, facing the mid-afternoon sky. The light breeze tickled her face. She opened her eyes slowly, revealing reddish brown eyes filled with uncertainty…

She touched her stomach tenderly; thinking of the bundle of joy inside of her except it didn't feel like it. But she didn't feel the joy, hell she didn't even feel pregnant.

She felt cursed…

It wasn't hard to imagine it. Look what happened to her parents… killed just a month after she was born. During the time of the Tsúmi war she'd lost her parents and found her new family: Chappu, Wakka and Yuna… orphans like her. Yuna the shy younger sister, Wakka the caring older brother and Chappu, her precious person…

And for the first time she thought everything was going to be alright. She had a family, people who loved her. For the first time she actually believed life was beautiful…

What a fool she's been…

That world crumpled in the instant Chappu died. But she'd never shed a tear… in a way she'd blamed herself, maybe he died because of her. Her parents, Chappu, they all died because of her…

Because she was cursed…

That was why she couldn't let anyone get close to her. She didn't deserve to be happy. That's why everyone who loved her died, that's why she couldn't keep the baby. Because whatever happens, she could not let _it_ suffer because of her.

But then her mind kept playing back that moment when she'd confessed the outcome of her sin…

"_I'm pregnant" she whispered staring coolly into his eyes as if those two words were mere trivialities. Regardless, her mouth was dry and her throat hurt but her exterior was as cool as ever, despite the surging emotions in her heart her eyes never wavered, as they remained confidently fixed on his, patiently waiting for his reaction._

_What he did was most unusual. He reached over and squeezed her hand comfortingly._

"_Lu it's fine, I'm here for you" _

_Her heart had pounded so hard that it physically hurt. She had expected him to yell at her, tell her what a stupid bitch she'd been but he didn't. He just smiled and held her hand. God he was so wonderful. He didn't deserve to be hurt like this…_

_And then she gazed at him and without any remorse or apology she had told him something that wedged her heart out, but she hadn't meant it but she was scared. _

"_I don't want it" _

Lulu closed her eyes again, and for the thousandth time she wished she could wake from this nightmare.

Tidus was still dazed when school started on Monday; it had really felt like he was coming down with something, Auron even tried to take him to the doctor but Tidus had insisted that he just needed sleep. Anyways he was already dozy when he arrived at school that morning on the last bus; he'd overslept so he didn't even get to see Yuna that morning.

"Hey Tidus" a shrill voice called from behind him, and he turned to see the dreaded Leblanc with a girl with long brown hair.

"Um hi" he muttered rubbing his eyes.

"So how are you feeling?" She said with really concerned eyes, leaning towards him.

"Huh? What?" he yawned "How'd you know about that?"

"Rikku told me you were sick this weekend" Leblanc had a lie ready "anyways this is my best friend Lenne" she gestured towards the brunette who gave a nod.

"Hey" she slipped her hand in his giving it a tight squeeze "nice to meet the famous Tidus at last?"

"A pleasure" he nodded sleepily, and was about to go to his locker when Leblanc grabbed his arms, pulled him so close to him that their noses were inches apart.

"Huh?" he gasped feeling a very terrifying déjà vu happening.

"Quick"

"What?" He was suddenly wide awake.

She gave a quick glance at something behind him, and then fixed her eyes on him, fluttering her eyes again.

"What?" Tidus demanded getting edgy.

"I have something in my eyes so can you…" she leaned closer. Tidus sighed then gave in but before he could do anything else he was jerked back by a small force.

"There you are" Rikku's cheerful voice sounded in his ear "we've been searching for you"

And he found himself staring at another perky blond, and her cousin…

"See Yunie, I told you he wasn't kissing Leblanc" she said cheerfully, making everyone else blush deep red.

There was a silence but still Rikku was yakking away.

"Ohhh…. you've got something in your eye haven't you?" Rikku let go of Tidus and moved towards Leblanc. Leblanc tried to move away but Rikku caught her head and blew into her eye, making sure a good amount of spit hit her.

"EW…" Leblanc started but the last bell rang so there wasn't much time to stand around and chat, but before they parted ways. Rikku cast a very evil look at Leblanc…

"I can't believe you" Lenne exclaimed at lunch, giving her the same expression Rikku had given her when she told her about the 'Ramen' incident with Tidus.

"Yes he could have been poisoned, but he wasn't" Leblanc shrugged "So sue me. Rikku had then barged in threatening to call the police, it's a good thing he _was drugged_"

"I can't believe you" Lenne shook her head in amazement "really Leblanc, I'm surprised Rikku didn't slay you in sight. I would have if you ha-"

"Do you want to get the money or not?" Leblanc said folding her arms and trying to look menacing.

"Yeah like I have a chance at that now, you almost killed the mark" Lenne retorted back angrily.

"Look, if I only knew what that guy liked th-" Leblanc stopped when Paine arrived to their table.

"Hi guys" Paine muttered a low greeting and flopped down the bench gracefully then completely focused her attention on opening her burger packaging…

Leblanc and Lenne exchanged glances… and the same thoughts flashed in both of their minds… _'Paine's a Blitzball freak… she'd definitely know about Tidus'_ both the girls' eyes brighten at the prospect of finding more about the 'mark'. For Leblanc it was about her reputation, for Lenne it was about her money….

And as they moved closer to the unsuspecting Paine, neither of the girls noticed a certain blonde girl trying to suppress her mirth as the girls fell in to her cleverly intended trap…

**A: I'd planned to write more but I'll never finish it that way… smiles sheepishly well tell me what you think of this chappie, I've lost touch for so long that its probably horrible, also sorry for not including a Yuna/Tidus scene, it will be in the next chappie. Ja ne… hope to see you next week…. Really next week it is.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Gomen... I wasn't able to keep my promise. I won't blame you if you hate me by now but it's been a real bad time. I have a huge list of things that stopped me from writing… I think the most appropriate one is that I was in love when I started writing this story, my feelings reflect in it greatly [I can't write at all without me feeling the emotions, then suddenly it stopped and I couldn't write for a long time because I had to heal/get over it. SORRY bows head lightly I hope to continue this from now on, let's hope I finish this soon…Thank you for waiting…

**New chapter, be warned I've lost touch… it sucks big time… sorry ;;**

_Thanks a LOT to the reviewers: everyone who's been with the story this long… thanks!!!_

_**Digital girl**__: Its not a good plan… Paine refused to help much. __**Aimed mischief**__:hugs thanks . __**Rikku's twin**__: I don't smoke, my lungs are already weak XD but glad you liked it. __**Lilu05**__**KHfreak1992**__**daianapotter**__: UPDATE HERE! __**loveisunique**__: Lenne's character isn't that bad… but yeah slightly bitchy…_

Looking through your eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy X series… I'd love to though _

Chapter 9 – Mind games and decisions

The next morning when Tidus opened his locker, he was bombarded by a ton of letters… Ignoring the amused looks on the other students, he tried to get rid of them by stuffing them hastily into his backpack… he had no idea who sent them but assumed it was fan mail by random fans of when he was a blitzball player. He shook his head and walked into class quietly when everyone looked at him and cheered. Blushing furiously he looked past their heads and saw the reason of this uninvited humiliation:

I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART TIDUS

YOU'RE MY SUPERMAN!!!

…was written on the board with highly exaggerated girly tones…

Of course he had endured extreme humiliation like this before in his previous schools. So obliviously he stalked off to his seat and tried desperately to ignore the guys at the back whispering _'you're my superman"_ at him during the whole period. Thankfully there were no weird stalker/love messages till lunch. At lunch he managed to get a seat next to Yuna at their table… more like Rikku had forced him to sit next to her because she insisted Yuna had cooked 'them' lunches and she wanted him to try them.

"Thanks" He smiled at her opening the lunch bag, feeling better for the first time that day. Unfortunately his happiness didn't last long as a gigantic gift basket full of fruit came to his sight, before he could say anything else; Lenne patted his shoulder and left…

It had a Card that said 'Love Leblanc' in a highly extravagant tone that made him pale.

He shivered and wondered if it could get worse…

Unfortunately for him it did…

XxXxX

The previous week was a daze to Tidus as it was filled with unfortunate mishaps which seemed to target him particularly… from getting weird notes of romantic love to small gift packs of totally revolting food that he could not get down his throat for the life of him. Also he noticed Leblanc following him home on several occasions. Truth to be told, he was really starting to be paranoid by the time it was weekend.

She had jogged past his house for the twentieth time when he stood up from the porch swing and went back inside pondering what in the world happened that he was being stalked by this crazy blonde girl. He had on several occasions tried to find out why she was doing it but she ran away like some freak on happy drugs when he did.

'_Maybe I'm going crazy'_ he thought… lying down on the kitchen counter stretching on his back slowly… "Maybe I need more sleep" he said out loud and was about to go to his room when the crazy blond girl next door swept in looking worried.

"Tidus… it's Yuna!" She yelled nearly making him jump off the counter in fright.

Then he blanched…

"What happened to Yuna?" his voice came out sounding weak with fear "Is she alright?"

"She's stuck… in the Oak tree in ou…" he was gone before she could finish, Rikku smiled triumphantly.

'_This is just too easy….' _

XxXx

"Yuna!!" Tidus yelled when he reached there "Where are you?"

The top part of the huge Oak stirred, Yuna stared down at him curiously, looking remarkably unharmed. Relief flooded through him.

'_Thank god she was safe' _

"What are you doing here?" Yuna asked looking slightly amused.

For some reason he felt annoyed "What are you doing way up there?" He retorted, his voice sounding hurtful but he couldn't help himself. She was messing with his emotions the same way she always did, though unintended. Then she smiled making him feel hot and cold all over...

"I'm just helping out a baby bird" she replied cheerfully then added "Don't worry; I climb trees at lot"

"…"

There was a silence, Yuna's smile grew wider.

"Er… Tidus? Your mouth's hanging open" he hastily shut his mouth as she started to laugh in a funny half choked voice.

"Hahahahaha…. You are so funny" She exclaimed still laughing. Tidus crossed his arms shrugging and pouted.

If anything Yuna started to laugh harder at this pose, her lithe little body rocked back and forth with uncontrollable mirth. Then she slipped, his heart stopped…. He stepped forwards, arms outstretched…

The next moment sent hurt rocketing through his body, he found himself lying painfully on his back… before he could acknowledge anything else he found himself uncomfortably aware of the small weight on his torso.

… She was on top of him. And he couldn't breathe…

"Are you alright?" they both asked simultaneously then stopped, a slight silence hung in the air… her short hair was almost touching his face. He was painfully aware of how close their faces were and he wanted to… but then… her beautiful bi colored eyes regarding him with such distress stopped him. And he had this crushing feeling in his stomach, or maybe it was her on top of him… he couldn't figure it out…

He just stared at her, eyes slightly dazed. Something was definitely wrong, Yuna was trying not to cry, he could see it in spite the fact that his eyes sight was blurring alarmingly.

"Yu..?" he began to say but his whole body suddenly felt so weak and he couldn't say it… Yuna held up her hand slowly…

… It was soaked with blood. _His blood_, he realized before passing out.

XxXx

"_Emergency at gate 25… Doctor Atari please report to the ER"_

Lulu fidgeted in the waiting room, the wonderfully pregnant woman next to her gave her a reassuring smile… it made here feel worse at what she was about to do.

She'd decided last week… to abort _it_.

_It._

She hadn't the courage to think of _it _any other way. She had to kill _it_. _It_ was terrifying her, her hormones were on haywire. And to make matters worse _it_ was connected to him. He would suffer because of her… _it_. She couldn't do it to him. It was for the best… _it _was just excess flesh right? It wasn't even breathing… she could live without it… right?

Without knowing _it_, she felt all her hot tears flooding down her cheeks… touching her tummy lightly she tried to feel _it_…nothing, no stirrings, no kicking, _it_ was still…

_Its just excess flesh isn't it? _Her convictions taunted her...

"Lulu, you're next" the nurse called from the counter.

Lulu nodded… wiping her tears she slowly walked forwards… trying to think of something other then the pan in her heart. All around her everyone was normal… moving along with the pace. All the bustle and chatter… no one was stopping. It didn't feel right that the world was going normally when she was this much pain… then a loud voice rang out, like a glimmer of hope…

"Lulu?" a familiar voice rose above the chatter. She turned then blinked staring at her two young charges…

"Yes… Yes, he's in the ER right now… we'll w- Lulu?" Yuna exclaimed looking up when Rikku stopped.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Both parties asked simultaneously.

"Lulu?" the nurse poked her head from the office "the doctor's waiting for you…" and Lulu blanched darting a nervous glance at the girls.

Rikku's eyes narrowed "What's wrong?"

"I…" she struggled with the words "…I'm…."

"Going to _kill_ it aren't you?" Yuna finished coldly. Rikku gasped and Lulu cringed. Usually she was proud how perspective Yuna could be but this time it was really unfortunate.

"Well… are you?" Yuna accused, her face contorting into an expression of anger and disgust. Lulu paled clutching her fist as she stepped backwards in shock. _They weren't supposed to be here…_ and the look on Yuna's face was more then enough to make her guilty conscience overwhelm her. "Yuna…" she tried to explain again but her voice got stuck to her throat before she could…. What could she say? That she was too much of a coward to accept the situation, she couldn't answer her… unwillingly the tears started spilling down her face.

Rikku moved forwards and embraced her, Lulu clung on to the younger girl desperately trying to stop shaking; looking over Rikku's shoulder Yuna was still holding her ground looking so exasperatingly determined.

"Yun-" she tried again but Yuna suddenly sighed hunching her shoulders and purposely stared at the floor "Do it if you want" she let a sharp intake of breath "I won't support it though" she finished frostily and walked away from them… Even after the show of indifference she could see the younger girl was suffering…

XxXx

Wakka was just walking into the casualty ward when a brown haired girl bumped into him in her haste.

"Sor- Yuna?" He exclaimed shocked by the fact she was crying silently. Her eyes were red and half of her face was blotchy because of it. Just seeing her crying made him feel like something terribly wrong happened…_'What if Tidus….?'_ No…his knees grew weak at that thought.

"Wha- Is Tidus-" He was interrupted when the girl flung herself to him and started bawling loudly. Several of the passing people stared at the obvious sobbing and a nurse point-blankly _glared_ at them. Sighing nervously Wakka held on to his _younger sister_ comfortingly and started to steer her out of the main doors towards the expensively landscaped garden of the hospital…

"Are you alright now?" Wakka muttered into Yuna's hair about fifteen minutes after she collided with him at the entrance of casualty, but she was still trembling and he refused to let her go until she was calm enough to talk… She nodded her head and looked up at him smiling solemnly.

"Good" he said fondling her hair like when they were young and a tear rolled down her eye at that gesture and immediately he stopped. She wiped off the tear at once.

"I'm fine" she replied in a painfully hoarse voice "I am just being stupid again"

"Is it about Tidus?"

"No" her eyes stared wildly at him confused.

He patted her head again, relief flooding over him "Well I known you since you were seven… and I've never once thought you could ever be stupid"

"Ok then… maybe I am being selfish"

"There is no way my little sister is in anyway sel-" he started again but she cut him off.

"What if there's something I want but I can't get it unless the only person who has it; is unwilling to give"

"I can get it for you if ya want" Wakka said it as a joke then all of a sudden Yuna gazed at him with those tearstained eyes, full of hurt and longing for the same thing he'd also been wishing this past month… and he suddenly figured out what she was talking about.

He sighed as calmly as he could without letting on that he was hurting inside too "It's about Lulu right? She wants… she wants an abortion doesn't she?"

She nodded and swallowed painfully, probably trying to stop herself crying again. There was a silence where Wakka couldn't say anything to console her. He was helpless too. There stayed like that quietly for a while…until the calm was too much to take and he broke the silence by standing and stretching abruptly.

"Do you want to stay here a bit longer?" He asked the younger girl, standing up she shook her head.

"I think we have to accept it anyways" She said out loud like she was trying to convince herself. Wakka smiled to himself painfully and put his hand around her as they started walking back to the hospital… But he wondered… would he really be able to fully accept it?

XxXx

"IS HE ALRIGHT? WHAT THE HELL DID THAT BIT-"

_Slap!_

A loud smack echoed throughout the waiting room followed by an angry outburst…

"OW" Leblanc cried holding her hand to her stinging cheek

"_Rikku" _Lenne hissed in a hushed voice.

"If she thinks I am going to stand here and let her insult my cou-" she stopped as Lulu walked into the waiting room again.

They've been waiting for over an hour since Yuna stormed out on Lulu. Then both Leblanc and Lenne had made a surprise visit as Leblanc had noticed the ambulance at their house. And ever since they've arrived Leblanc had been waiting for Lulu to leave so she could pounce on Rikku about how Tidus got hurt. When she found out Yuna was involved, she had had a bitch fit and started raving how Yuna had hurt her _precious_ Tidus.

"She's still not back is she?" Lulu sighed and sat down next to Lenne, tears flowing out of her eyes despite the fact she'd been crying on and off for the last hour. They were still not stopping... And she was exhausted beyond reason. How she wished it would stop but she couldn't help it.

"Oh Lulu stop it now" Rikku came over and sat on her feet, while bending her knees "Its going to be alright, she'll forgive you, its Yunie we're talking about. She won't be angry for long. She was just shocked" She reached over and squeezed her guardian's hand.

"I'm going to get a soda from the machine" Lenne declared standing up enthusiastically and walking out without even bothering to look back. It was obvious she wanted to get away from the uneasy atmosphere in the room. Leblanc paced back and forth and Rikku just stayed on sitting on the floor holding Lulu's hand…

"Excuse me, but which of you is with the patient?" an elder nurse asked as she looked at the three in the waiting room.

"I – me!" Leblanc leap off her chair and pranced over to the nurse who looked at her clipboard suspiciously.

"Are you a relative?"

"No… a _close_ friend"

"Only family is allowed in the ICU… I'm afraid you'll have to wai-" She stopped as Auron abruptly walked in looking slightly ruffled but otherwise indifferent as always. Talk about perfect timing…

"I am his guardian" were the first words out of his mouth.

The nurse nodded and motioned him towards the door. They both walked out leaving Leblanc there... It took all of Rikku's self control not to laugh at her defeated face but then Yuna walked in together with Wakka. Both were looking considerably calm except that Yuna's eyes which were slightly red. '_She had been crying'_, Rikku noted silently wondering if this was about to turn into another confrontation.

"Lulu?"

Leblanc rolled her eyes, "I'll just wait outside" she muttered quickly and exited the room.

Lulu looked up at both of them, her eyes held a hint of shock yet her posture was now stiff and unyielding, like she always acts, it was like she was pushing herself to be strong in front of _him_.

"Its fine" Yuna said after what seemed like a long time "I am fine with it Lulu" she said staring at the floor, her voice was unusually neutral but Lulu felt that she was trying hard despite her stubborn streak. Yuna was usually unyielding about the things that she found important and fought furiously for it. And it was surprising that she actually changed her mind so easily. Then her gaze turned toward the red-haired man and understood why she was being this way.

"Yuna" Lulu walked over and hugged the younger girl, to her surprise she cling to her as well, so desperately that it was harsh not to hold her back.

"I'm sorry" She whispered into Lulu's shoulder "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just sorry alright?" Lulu smiled despite her. Yuna was still trying to protect her, fighting hard even thought she thought it was over.

"Hush now" Lulu whispered patting her younger charge, finally sounding like her normal self since the last few days "It's alright, I am grateful for you Yuna. Thank you" A smile crept to her face when the younger girl didn't react to her last few words but she went on. "You were the only one who fought for me, for the baby…so that's why… I've decided… I am going to keep the baby" she said hugging her younger sister a bit tighter for a moment. The younger girl tightened her hold on her as well, and started sobbing loudly.

"Stop crying" Rikku yelled over her shoulder at Yuna in a restless tone.

"I'm not crying!" Yuna _cried_ still hugging Lulu, her voice muffled.

Lulu laughed for the first time in a month and looked over to Rikku; who rushed towards them and joined in the hug… pinning Lulu between the two of them like in their signature three way hug…

Despite the fact, it was still scariest thing she experienced in her life. She found herself calming down as Wakka looked her and smiled softly. And strangely she found herself smiling back at him.

XxXx

A: This is really forced, sorry, my muse has been dead for a while and I even wanted to delete this but then it won't be fair on anyone. Constructive criticism is welcome… tell me your thoughts… thank you!


End file.
